In the Rain
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Haru is going to Shigure's to talk to Yuki, but on the way Tohru finds him. He agrees to stay until she is finished working in the garden as they head back to the house they get lost with the rain coming down the cow takes off his coat for the young riceb
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Fruits Basket

-------

She sat beside the garden at the secret base that only her and Yuki knew of. Yuki was away working with the student council so she agreed to tend to the garden. She had fresh strawberries placed in the basket as she continued to pull away at the weeds as water ran threw the rows. Haru wandered, almost aimlessly through the forest. He was getting close to Shigure's house, although, he didn't know where it was, or how close he was getting. "Now... let's see, I think it's that way." The brunette looked up from where she sat hearing a voice she stood walking toward the sound holding a small digger shovel in hand.

Slowly he turned around, "Or... is it this way," he mumbled, his eyes narrowing. "Damn it, I'm not lost, I know it's this way!" Slowly he started to walk in the wrong direction.

"Haru-kun?" She spoke softly as she moved from the brush walking toward him now grabbing hold of his hand with her free hand. "... Your always getting lost aren't you?"

"I'm not lost, don't tou-" he saw who is was and stopped what he was saying, "Oh, why... hello there..." A slight smirk spread over his lips as he looked down at Tohru.

She let go of his hand. "... I'm sorry I won't touch you..." She smiled up to him. "Why are you wondering around then?"

"I'm going to Shigure's house... I was going to see Yuki." He smirked still, looking down at her with a grin. "Don't suppose you've seen him around, have you?"

"He's going to be a little late he's helping with student council again." She spoke sadly as she looked toward the garden. "I was just tending our garden for tonight."

"Ah," he said as he started walking in the wrong direction again. "Well, I'll wait for him at the house, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, but your going the wrong way Haru-kun." She spoke up looking to the cow.

"I knew that," he said as he turned around and started walking towards the house. Slowly he stopped and glanced back at her, "Well... don't just stand there, come with me?"

"I got to tend the garden for Yuki-kun... Can you wait for five minutes for me I promise it won't take to long." She looked up to him before turning back up the hill to the garden. Nodding softly, he slowly walks over and kneels down beside the garden, watching what she was doing.

She hurried over turning the water off as she put the weeds into a pile that looked like a start of compost. "... I hope Yuki-kun isn't mad that you know about the secret base."

"I'm sure he won't mind," he said as he stood up and walked around the garden.

She picked up the basket of fresh fruit smiling up to him. "Ok we can head home now."

Nodding softly, he takes the basket from her, "I'll carry that for you," he says as he starts walking the wrong direction again.

"... I um... Thank you..." She spoke softly she was a little worried about telling him scared black Haru would come out this time.

Slowly he walked still, his eyes looking around. "How far from the house is that damn garden?"

"... Depends on which direction you take." She looked back up to him watching.

He blinked and looked back at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well were walking away from the house right now..." She stepped back slowly.

He stopped and turned around to look at her. "Why didn't you say something sooner..?"

"Cause I didn't want to make you mad." She watched him carefully before smiling. He frowned slightly as he walked past her towards the other house, without saying anything.

She followed behind him quickly. "... Where are we going now?"

"To the house, right?" He glanced back at her and grumbled some, "You're confusing me..."

"I don't know if that's the right way I don't recognize this area."

"Well… if we were going the wrong direction to start with... then going back the other way should be right... right?" He grumbled as he looked at her, feeling his frustration rise.

"But we took all those turns as well..." He voice lowered as she walked behind him. "I'll follow you I trust you."

"That's what I though," he said as he started walking again towards what he thought would be the direction of the house.

She looked up feeling a few drops hit her cheeks. "... It's starting to rain now."

"You think I don't know that," he asked softly as he walked still.

"... I'm sorry..." She nodded lightly as she looked down following silently behind him.

Slowly he came to a stop and put down the basket. "Here..." he said as he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

She blushed lightly smiling at him kindly. "Thank you Haru-kun." She pulled the jacket on putting the hood over her head the jacket was big on her the sleeves were really long on her when she shifted the hood out of her eyes. "Its nice and warm."

"Yea..." he said as he kept walking through the woods, towards the house. He actually was headed towards the house, but they were so far from it. She kept close to him as the sky grew darker she held his hand although her hand was covered by the long sleeve.

His hand holding her's was soft, though he was still holding the basket in his other hand. "How far is it?"

"... I don't know where we are Haru-kun I never been this far out before." She spoke softly keeping her head down the hood slipping down.

"You live out here though, don't you? How could you not know where we are?"

She kept her head down. "I only go to the secret base out here and to school its not like I want to go and fight a bear like Kyou-kun." She spoke starting to giggle a little.

He chuckles softly and looks back at her. "Maybe you should go with him sometime, I'm sure it'd be fun."

"... He seems to get mad though sometimes when I talk to him about living out in the woods... I think he thinks I'm making fun of him, but I'm not..."

"Sounds about like Kyou," he said with a slight mumble as he walked still.

"... Do you think he hates me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyou, hate you? Ha! Kyou's always pissy towards everyone, so don't take him personally."

She nodded lightly. "... I'll make him some fish when we get home." She spoke softly as she looked up to the boy. "Do you like Leeks like Yuki-kun?"

He shrugged slightly, "Food's food."

"Yeah, but I don't want to offend you."

"I said food is food, don't you understand that?" His eyes rolled slightly as he walked towards the house slowly.

She looked down nodding slowly. "... Yeah your right." She went to look back up to him before tripping over a uprooted root hitting the ground hard.

The sound of a thud made him stop, his eyes turning back to look down at her, "You're clumsy..."

She sat up nodding she was covered in mud now as she used a tree to stand. "... Kyou-kun tells me that all the time."

"Maybe you should start watching where you're going. You're slowing us down on the way to the house."

"Then just go on ahead of me." She took off his coat giving it back to him. "I really don't care."

He took the coat and shook his head, holding it over her head, "You're such a pain..." She pulled away from him heading back to the garden ignoring him now.

"Well, you shouldn't go back on what you say then," he mumbled as he tugged her along behind him, even if she didn't want to go.

She continued to struggle against him. "I can find my own my home!"

"And? You said you were going to go with me!" He mumbled and continued to drag her along.

She fell to her knees now trying to keep him from pulling her back home. "I don't want your help now let me go!"

"I'm not helping you! I'm making you stick to your word, since you said you would walk with me!"

"I don't want to go back home!" She screamed before looking down.

"Then you shouldn't have told me you would go with me." He continued to pull her, even as she tried to resist by going to the ground. She stood slowly her body soaked from the rain as she began to follow him now. His hand tossed the coat back to her, letting her hand go when she started to follow.

She put the coat back on now. "I'm sorry I ruined your coat I'll clean it as best I can when we get home." She kept close to him as she looked up to him.

"I don't care about the coat, just come on already... I want to get out of the rain." She nodded lightly as she moved back to his hand closing her eyes halfway.

His head shook slightly as he walked, his eyes rolling a bit. "You know... you're really gonna make the worst of me come out if you're not careful.."

"I know." She spoke barely above a whisper. He continued to walk away from the garden towards the house, not looking at her at all.

"... I hate the rain... more then Kyou-kun..."

"So?" He slowly looked back at her, "That's why I gave you my jacket."

"... It's not the water that I hate it's the feeling now... It's just like the day my mother was killed... I don't want to go back I'm scared they'll try to cheer me up."

"You're scared of being cheered up?" His eyes rolled and head shook.

She looked up to him angry before looking away. "I'm scared if they try to cheer me up that'll I'll cry and I don't want to cry in front of them."

"God, you're pathetic. How about I make you forget all about it," he said as he turned around and looked at her, fully black now.

She just stared at him now. "If you want to make me forget about it then take me to Hatori-san." She spoke coldly toward him now.

"I'll make you forget all about the rain... you'll be too busy wishing I'd give you more." He smirked and leaned into her a bit, staring into her eyes.

She had wanted him to turn black all this time. "Why did you want to see Yuki-kun is it about your lover?"

"Why do you think I wanted to see Yuki-chan. I've been overly excited as of late, and I needed some... 'help'."

"You sound just like Akito-san your going to hurt him." She spoke sadly. "..., but not now your going to hurt me aren't you?"

"I have, and had, no intention of hurting anyone. I just wanted to show Yuki-chan my love... but... since he's not home, now I have no one to help me with my problem.."

She placed her hands softly on his cheeks. "... What happened to Rin-san...?"

"I don't want to even think about that bitch...," he groaned as he looked off to one side, her touch not really soothing, only fueling his lustful fire.

She smirked taking her hands away. "Your just as they say." She spoke softly as she moved away from him now.

"What do they say about me?" His hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her to look at him.

"That the cow is always deceived and lied to he's so easy to trick."

His eyes narrowed as he gripped her wrist a little tighter and forced her to look at his eyes with a hand on her chin. What are you going to do?" She spoke softly looking into his eyes. She was trying to make him mad now she didn't want to go home now that she new he had come for Yuki to release his frustration.

"Maybe... though I won't make any promises," he said as he forced another kiss to her lips.

She pulled back from the cow she was soaked now as the rain continued to fall slowly. "... I trust you to keep your promise." She spoke softly looking up to him.

"You trust me to keep what I won't make?" His eyes rolled slightly and he tugged her against him, looking down at her, "I promise to make you feel really good..."

"... Even if I don't want it?" She spoke coldly toward him now smirking as she tilted her head kissing him softly. "... Why do you let the others get to you... Black Haru-kun...?"

"I don't know why... guess I'm just too nice," he said with a slight snarl as he reached up and grabbed the back of her head, forcing his lips to her's again. She flinched in pain as she moved close to him careful not to embrace him.

When he broke away, he grinned and looked into her eyes, "You want this.. that's why you've been trying to annoy me, you want me... silly girl."

She smirked petting his cheek softly. "... Do you find me repulsive now... I love you both sides of you..., but your white side didn't seem to want anything to do with me... I had to get you to change I wanted to know how you felt..." She kissed him softly.

He smirked as he looked at her, "You're just trying to deceive me like Rin, aren't you?" He looked into her eyes, glaring into them to look for the truth.

"... Will you hurt me like the others... Will you leave and abandon me just like my mother did...?" She looked to him with pain in her eyes.

His eyes softened slightly at her pleading, his lips meeting her's slowly, softly. She placed her hands against his chest to keep the separation before breaking his kiss slowly. "... Yuki-kun sees me as his mother... I must protect my child Haru-kun..." Her voice sounded broken now as she looked to the boy.

"And you'll deceive me to do that? Or do you really mean what you say..?" He continued to look into her eyes, wanting to know the exact, real truth.

"... I love you and I wish to protect Yuki-kun from anymore pain..." She looked to him still. "Do you hate me...?"

"Hate you..? No..." Slowly he tilted his head down and pressed a kiss to her lips, his eyes closing slowly. She closed her eyes as well leaning into his kiss. His hands rested on her shoulders as he kissed her deeply now, his lips parted slightly to lick her lips.

She broke the kiss softly. "... Will you hurt Yuki-kun...?" She opened her eyes slowly. "... I told you that I love you will you keep your promise to me?"

"No, I won't hurt him..." he said softly as he kissed her once more, smiling.

Thank you Haru-kun..." She kissed his cheek softly nuzzling his cheek the raindrops rolling off stray strands of hair. His cheek nuzzled against her's as he leaned down and eventually kissed her shoulder. He closed his eyes a bit and kissed at it still. She blushed a dark red as she closed her eyes halfway kissing the side of his cheek. He slowly placed his hands on her chest, kissing her neck lightly. She slowly back ed away from him playfully smiling as she did. He softly bit his lip, watching her. She put the hood back up as she took off into the woods looking for a place to hide. He quickly chased after her, grinning softly. She took cover in the brush her eyes searching for him for any signs. He looked around as he walked through the forest.

She smiled giggling a little watching him search her eyes lowering a little. His eyes darted around, trying to find her, still black. She moved slowly from the brush looking for a new place to hide. He heard her, looking up and chasing after her. She looked back quickly starting to run now. He laughed softly and smiled, chasing her quickly. Stops quickly so she wouldn't run into the group of trees quickly turning to where he stood. He grinned as he ran into her, pinning her shoulders to a tree softly. She blushed a dark red as she looked up to him. He leaned down and kissed her heatedly, his heart racing from the heat of passion. She placed her arms in front of her to keep him from embracing the hood slipping over her eyes hitting his nose. He slightly smiled against her lips, kissing her still. She blushed as she let out a soft giggle against his lips.

Slowly he broke from the kiss and looked into her slightly covered eyes. "You really love me?"

She nodded lightly as she petted his cheek making sure to keep them from embracing. "... Yes I do... Its ok if you don't love me in return..."

He leaned down slowly and kissed her again, to show that he indeed did have feelings for her. She smiled kissing him in return. "... I'm sorry if I sounded pathetic... but it was the only way I could talk to Black Haru-kun..." His head shook softly as he smiled and kisses her again to silence her. She blushed lightly closing her eyes slowly tilting her head to the side.


End file.
